


My name is not St. Tinkerbell Pan, my name is St. Bay D. Jones

by Zer_Smithe (orphan_account)



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Original Character(s), Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:58:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Zer_Smithe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bay grow up on the Isle of the lost with her villain parents Peter Pan and Drizella. Until her mother was murdered and Bay decided to set sail on the Jolly Rodgers. After being boat school for what felt like forever, the pirate girl decided to attend Aurdon four week summer program. At Aurdon the girl makes friend with Jane, and latter wins the trust of her Step cousin Chad. With a strange past and feelings for a De Vile, Bay just wants a quiet life. To bad when she isn't doing school work, she's Jane's own version of a Fairy God 'Sister'. Don'town (Chad/Jane) Not Carlos and O.C</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yo Ho

**Author's Note:**

> I have this posted on Fanfiction and thought I'd also post in here for fun. Hope you like!

Heart breaking sobs ripped through the unusual calm streets of the Isle.  
Carlos had been the first one to notice the absence of a girl in his year and the wet sobs coming from the 'Pan household'. Easily able to put two and two together, he knew something wasn’t right.   
Cruella didn't give her son enough credit sometimes, he was surprisingly smart and mature for a six year old.  
He didn't 'investigate' or 'explore' the house, he instead went to the closest thing the Isle has as a police force. The fearsome four Jafar, The Evil Queen, Maleficent, and his own slightly crazed mother.  
The evil queen huffed in annoyance as she looked at the bust forest colored door. “I don't see why we have to check on the youngest Pan brat. Isn't that her snob of a mother and grandmother’s job. Families deal with each other, we have no business getting involved.”  
Cruella crackled loudly. “You haven't had to listen to her all day, soon her sobs will drive us all crazy.”  
“Us crazy?” Jafar sneered.  
Maleficent tapped her foot inpatient “I don't have all day.”  
The four walk into what seemed like a normal house on the Isle, half of the stuff was broken and bought out of Jafar's little junk shop. As they walked around they finally came to the room that the crying was coming from.  
Maleficent was the first to notice what looked like blood on the wall. The evil fairy didn't hesitate to swing open the door, muttered a quiet 'What did he do?'  
In the middle of an almost empty room laid the 'Youngest Pan Brat' Bay and Drizella. Bay for the first time in probably hours stopped crying to look at the new faces. Though the villains were more focusing on Drizella.  
The usually well put together women looked disheveled, she was laid on the floor covered in her own dark blood and hair matted together. Her face was frozen in a permitted frown and scowl.  
“He finally did it, Daddy finally killed Mommy so he could be with Tinker Bell.” Bay whispered hoarsely.  
“Oh, come her sweet child.” The Queen opened her arms and let Bay run into them. Not complaining about the blood that the girl was no doubt staining her dress with, but instead tried to comfort her as best she could.


	2. Smee?

I've been extremely screwed up since Peter Pan (my father) killed my mother, Drizella, and left her for dead in our family living room.  
Granite I haven't been entirely normal since my older brother and sister, Tonk and Tink Pan, used me as an impromptu football. I'm not going to blame anyone for that horrible childhood trauma *Tinker Bell* (step mother), that left me without full use of my right arm and limited hearing in my ears.  
Yet when Mom was alive all the bad things seemed so far away. Like no matter what happened, I had someone protecting me from all the evil on the 'Isle of the Island'.  
I miss my mom a lot.  
I hate Peter Pan with every fiber of my existences for taking her from me.  
If it wasn't for Killian Jones, A.K.A Captain Hook, I'd have probably of  
A. Gone hungry, because of my father's lack of support caring  
B. Been killed, because I picked too many fights I couldn't win.  
C. Been Killed, by my new 'family'.  
D. Dropped out of school completely by the age of ten.  
Killian took pity on me after my mother's 'accidental' death and became my legal guardian. If Pan had anything against it, which I doubt he cared enough to, it didn't matter because everyone agreed that I needed away from Tinker Bell and him.  
Fate seemed to pity me because by the time my paperwork was finalized, the free water acts were passed. Which granted all pirates (and children), Villainous or not, freedom to roam the open waters. It also gave those stuck on the Isles a get out of jail free card.  
So that's been my life for almost as long as I can remember. Traveling the world by ship, free pirates that people still believed were no good. People still hold grudges and discriminate against us but it's the price many of us pay for freedom.  
I've also been primarily homeschool...boat schooled for most of my life. That is until I got a letter to attend Auradon Prep's summer water habitat program. Which brings us to Auradon boating docks.  
I smirked as Mr. Smee sobbed loudly and blew his plump nose into his scarlet hat. Strange enough I found the man's sobbed both flattering and nauseating. “Promise you'll stay a salty pirate who hates all those land walkers. You will stay salty, wouldn't you Pilot St. Bay? Promise us you'll stay salty!?  
“That's enough Mr. Smee. She'll be gone for a few weeks not forever.” Hook said coldly as he looked me over once more, a almost unnoticeable flicker of pride gleamed in his eyes. “You're ready aren't you St. Bay, books, shell phone, letterbox, books, mermaid tears, spadroon, and rapier. You got it all.”  
“No worries I got all that and more. I'm gone for a four weeks and I promise to write at least twice a week. I really got to go now or I'm going to be late to get my room. You'll be okay navigating the waters without me, right Captain.”  
Hook gave me a small almost unnoticeable smile as he tipped his hat and dragged the sobering Mr. Smee back to the shop.  
“That's my girl.”  
Hook's words made a ball of butterflies go off in my stomach. I considered the salty black haired pirate more a father then my actual father, so it always made me happy to seem him proud of something I do.  
“For you St. Bay.”  
In a blink of the eye the Jolly Rogers was gone and Smee 's snot dripping hat was in my hand. I made a face but none the less placed the hat on my head, the gesture was kind in thought. Not to mention being a Pirate wasn't exactly a 'clean' job.  
“I have a feeling we're not in the seven seas anymore...”


End file.
